Coco
Coco is a fictional character in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and is voiced in English by voice actress Candi Milo. Character Description Coco is kind, helpful, funny, ditzy and surprisingly sarcastic despite the fact she only says one word. Coco's creator is unknown and it's never revealed what she was created for. Coco as has a palm tree for a head, a crooked red beak, a blue and white airplane body, and orange legs. She was discovered by two scientists, named Douglas and Adam (called "nerds" by Bloo) when that story was told in "Good Wilt Hunting" Since they found her alone with no one, its never been stated or known what became of Coco's original creator. Although Coco has attempted to tell Douglas and Adam, they may have either unintentionally ignored her or not fully understood what she said when she spoke. It is shown in the end of "Good Wilt Hunting" that she acts as a motherly figure towards Douglas and Adam by wiping their faces. She is 4 feet tall and weighs 80 pounds. Speech Her only verbal utterances and written means of communication is "coco" (with each syllable pronounced "co"), which most of the imaginary friends, Mac, Frankie, Madame Foster and other characters can seemingly understand. This can lead to strange conversation, such as in "House Of Bloo's," when Bloo repeatedly said yes every time Coco said "coco?" (because he thought she was asking him if he wanted hot chocolate), until Wilt explained that that's all she ever says. When Bloo asked what she was really asking them, Wilt replied "Do you want any juice?" She also has had to be heard by many people in "Hiccy Burp" (taking over for Wilt as the talent show pageant's host due to Wilt's mistakes), and in "Store Wars," she used the mall's intercom to alert security guards and shoppers. Also in "Cuckoo For Coco Cards" she led Mac's classmates on a tour of the home, this would imply that they understood her. She usually is understandable to all, but may not be, depending on what jokes are needed. She also seems unable to write anything but "Coco," with similar rules applying to whether or not people can read it (Mr. Herriman once read a ransom note from her in "Crime After Crime," but was unable to figure out who sent it despite the obvious clue and when Mac read her diary in the episode " Squeeze the Day," he was unable to decipher it.) In the episode "The Big Picture," one of the clues Bloo thought to why all the imaginary friends disappeared on one of the annual group photos (and all of his ideas were very unlikely, including this one) was when Coco actually said something besides "Coco," (namely "Cheese!") which caused everyone to run off. Coco is friends with the imaginary friend Sassyfrass as seen in "Partying is Such Sweet Soirée." In the same episode, she has been shown to be romantically involved with a lamp. However, the lamp was tragically broken by Mac in a sugar rush during the episode, until she taped it back together. Fusion Fall While she can`t be found in the future, her eggs can still be found, hinting at possible survival. Alongside Mac, she hangs around the KND Outpost on Mount Blackhead in the main world. Coco laid E.G.G.s throughout the world that usually contain weaker versions of nano powers, or E.G.G. Crates. Fuse has ordered his minions to capture Coco. They are most likely interested in her ability to lay her special eggs that are across the world. Thankfully, with the player's help, the forces are diverted, and the leader in charge of capturing her, Fusion Numbuh Four, is defeated. Oddly, Hoss Delgado at one point suspected her to be a spy for Fuse. Information When she is excited, scared, in love, or needs the attention of others, she has the ability to lay plastic eggs, similar to those found in Gashapon toy vending machines, that can contain anything from ming vases to tickets for redemption of prizes to money or even auto parts, but in the aforementioned "Cuckoo for Coco Cards," she made trading cards inside the eggs, and later bobble bodies, and in Nightmare on Wilson Way, while dressed as a chicken, candy for the trick or treaters, which can be considered as an "inside joke" about the said vending machines. Often, these seem to fulfill whatever need the person opening them has at the time, though she won't take requests, as seen in "Camp Keep A Good Mac Down," when she creates many canned foods for dinner, but no can opener when asked. Coco is about as tall as Frankie (who is around 5 and 1/2 feet tall). She can also swallow things, such as puppies, and make them reappear in eggs ("Who Let the Dogs In?"), much like Yoshi. She also had a doomed love affair with a floor lamp during "Partying Is Such Sweet Soireé," took three jobs — a fast-food employee, a mall courtesy desk clerk, and a security guard, all in the same day — to pay for a massage chair for Madame Foster's birthday gift in "Store Wars" and also reportedly has a vacation home away from Foster's, having to pay for that in A Lost Claus by playing a mall Santa, much to the disbelief of Mac, who accidentally exposes her, getting her fired, which was settled out of court after her wrongful termination suit was filed. She can also alter her own coloring scheme, as seen when she makes herself appear sick (and frequently switches back) in "Bus the Two of Us." She makes up for her lack of arms with her feet, and has opposable toes. She also can drive the Foster's bus (though in "Foster's Goes To Europe" she develops a fear of buses) and is very insecure about her weight as seen in "The Big Picture," when she overhears Dutchess making a nasty remark about her. She can also lift Eduardo for a limited amount of time (as seen in House of Bloos). The short "Drawing Bored" reveals that Coco is a talented artist. She may have a sense of violence (or a sinister, yet antagonistic side) as revealed in the episode "Room With A Feud" when she (rather sinisterly) said "Co co coco." (pronounced in a way that possibly suggests she said "We could kill him") with Mac responding with "Coco, I think if we did that, we'd go to jail." She also has a crazy side to her, as seen in "My So-Called Wife," where she was seen acting wild and uncontrollable, including bouncing along a diving board and playing a sousaphone at the end and once licking a pole. We also learned that in the episode "Mondo Coco" that she talks to squirrels. Trivia Coco appears in Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion and the updated XL version of the game as an assist character. Her abbility is laying eggs that contain different items inside. In the XL version, she's Vilgax's synergy partner. When Vilgax summons her on certain stage, he makes her lay three eggs that open to reveal robot drones that shoot enimies for a short time. pl:Koko Category:Female Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Animal Related Imaginary Friends Category:Heroes Category:Female Imaginary Friends Category:Blue Imaginary Friends Category:White Imaginary Friends